


The Feel Of Love

by emeraldarrows



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldarrows/pseuds/emeraldarrows
Summary: With her hands she sees his face. Set during "I'll Be Waving As You Drive Away".





	

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." - Shakespeare_

With her hands she sees his face.

She traces every line and crease, the tiny brackets at the corners of his mouth and eyes. Her fingers lightly skim his eyelids, feeling the lashes quiver over sightless orbs.

She follows the line of his cheekbones, trailing faintly over the planes of his face, reaching the lower half.

The bridge of his nose is strong and defined, his mouth set between the firmness of composure and a tremble as her hands pass it.

She feels the edges of his mouth lift in a smile, curving upwards and lighting up his face.

Strange, but she can feel emotions etched into the skin, resting beneath the brush of her fingertips.

An honest face, rimmed with tenderness, and filled with... She contemplates the emotion, searching in her mind for a feeling to match the sensation in his skin.

Love.

That was it. It's folded gently within his features, beneath her hands, shyly hidden and quietly beautiful. Love for her, love that only she can feel.

He's said nothing out loud, hasn't put it into words, but she knows, every nerve and fiber of her hands alive with the feel of it. It leaves her breathless and awed.

She didn't know a person could touch love, but then she's learned so many things since she lost her sight, as if by closing one set of eyes, she has opened another.

His hands tentatively reach toward her face, calloused fingertips brushing her features with infinite tenderness, feeling the smile that springs to her lips and sends light through sightless eyes. His hands question, seek a reply.

She hopes he can feel the love in her face, too.


End file.
